Ayden and Brianna
by Dakota Rules
Summary: Ayden and Brianna have been dating for 2 years. Where Brianna is staying over at Ayden's house for the first time. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!


Ayden and Brianna have been dating for about 2 years now, the two are now 17 and 18 (Ayden being the older one), they had just arrived at Ayden's apartment where Brianna was going to spend the night for the first time. "I'll hang up your coat for you" offered Ayden "Thanks" said Brianna as she handing Ayden her coat, revealing her sexy tight red dress, she had warn it in an attempt to catch Ayden's sexual interest, unfortunately it hadn't worked, or so she thought.

Brianna had sat down on the sofa waiting for Ayden to come back, when he walked back into the room he said "Hey Brianna, I was going to jump into a shower for a while" "Ok" Brianna replied with a look of disappointment on her face, Ayden took note of this, he knew what she was trying to do but was afraid he couldn't impress her sexually, he didn't think he was "small" or anything like that he actually thought he was quote…..we'll say gifted. It was simply the fact that he knew she wasn't a virgin but he was (the two took a break for a few months but go back together, but in that time Brianna slept with one of Ayden's X-bandmates).

So even though he was still worried, he looked over at her as he was standing in the doorway and said "Hey Brianna?" "Yeah?" "Care to join me?" Brianna's heart skipped a beat when Ayden gave her that offer and she didn't even have to think she instantly said yes. She jumped up off the sofa and walked towards Ayden and said to him "You know, I've been dreaming of seeing you soapy and wet for years" while saying this she ran her fingers across Ayden's chest, this made Ayden feel even more nervous and he simply replied with "Sa….same here" Brianna just gave a naughty giggle then rubbed her other hand over Ayden's crotch "Brianna….stop, I….I'm getting too hard" She kissed him on the lips and the two proceeded into the bathroom and Brianna started to strip down, starting off by pulling down the straps of her dress then wiggling out of it. Then she was just standing there in nothing but an amazingly tight bra and sexy little panties. Ayden's zipper was about to fly off at this point, but he was snapped out of his trance when Brianna said "Gosh Ayden, I think you need to take those off before you break the zipper" she said it teasingly but Ayden took the hint and started to unbutton his shirt and he said "Brianna….promise you won't make fun of me, I've been trying to get fitter lately but…"

Ayden was stopped by Brianna starting to take off her bra "Ayden, don't be silly, I've seen you shirtless before besides, I have full faith I'm going to like what I see when you're naked." This put a small smile on Ayden's face he finally started thinking "What have I really got to worry about, Brianna is a sweet girl it's not like she'll say anything." With these comforting thoughts in his head he slowly started to undress himself as Brianna was finishing. After taking off everything but his boxers he looked up and saw a beautiful sight, the love of his life standing before him with nothing on, she had an amazing body. But for some reason she looked a little shocked "Brianna, what's wrong" asked Ayden sounding concerned. "When did you get a tattoo? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Brianna, she didn't seem annoyed just curious "Oh this…" Ayden looked down at the tattoo he recently got reading "B +A" "I got this about 2 months ago, I guess I thought I told you" She walked over to him and gave him a big tight hug, oh god did that feel good. Ayden couldn't help himself at this point, he reached around and grabbed her cute little butt. "ooh Ayden" moaned Brianna as she felt pleasure from Ayden squeezing her.

"Shall we hop into the shower?" asked Ayden with a seductive smirk on his face. "We shall, but you might wanna take off the underwear first baby" she said then giggled. "Of course, how could I forget" he reached down and gripped the top of his underwear then Brianna stopped him "Wait…let me do it" Ayden of course had no objection to this offer, "Go ahead" he told her. She then bent over slightly making Ayden wish he was on the other side of her at this point so he could get a look at her sexy ass, it felt so good it must look even better. Brianna slowly began to pull down Ayden's underpants and as she did the head of his penis popped out and she was already amazed, "wow" at this point she couldn't contain herself, she pulled down the rest of his pants to reveal the biggest cock she had ever witnessed in her life. "Ayden…..I don't know why you were nervous, that thing is amazing" This helped reassure Ayden even more and he replied with "Thanks Brianna, I'm hard as hell already and we haven't even started, I think we better hurry up before I explode"

Brianna grabbed Ayden's cock gently and said "Why wouldn't I want you to explode" at this point Ayden was actually fighting back his cum, he wasn't kidding when he said it, he was ready to blow. He once again had his eyes violently shut trying not to blow, but it was no use Brianna was rubbing her hand up and down then she started tugging on it by the head, that did it for him and off he went right into Brianna's palm. "Brianna…. Oh God, I'm so s…" Ayden was shut up by Brianna's lips pressing up against his and she then stopped and said to him "I just hope you have some left in you" she now had Ayden's fully naked body pressed up against the bathroom wall, he looked down and said "Of course I do sweetheart, all I need to do is look at your sexy ass and I'm fully recharged" with that Brianna turned her back to Ayden and rubbed her ass right up against his cock and balls. "Oh Baby that's it" Ayden moaned. "Come on, we're both covered in cum, let's wash it off" "I'm not covered it cum" said Ayden, Brianna then rubbed some of the cum from her hand onto Ayden's balls and said "Now you are" with a smirk. Brianna jumped into the shower and Ayden fallowed behind, they closed the shower door, it was a very small shower but they had all the space they needed. Brianna looked down at Ayden's cock and said "Let's go before that thing blows again" "C'mon don't make fun of me" said Ayden, while his cock grew harder. "Brianna seriously, though I don't like to admit it, you're right, I'm getting so hard it's painful at this stage" Brianna giggled and kissed him then whispered "I like to be fucked doggy style if that's ok" "Of course sweetie" With that Brianna bent over with her ass once again rubbing on Ayden's balls but this time he had somewhere to put it, he slowly and gently slid his cock up inside Brianna's pussy "Ohhh AYDEN!" Brianna moaned as she felt every inch of his manhood filling her up. "Damn Brianna, for a girl who's not a virgin you're tight as fuck" Brianna was a bit confused thinking "What is he talking about" but she didn't asked, she was moaning and breathing too heavily to be able to say anything other than "Oh, yes, Ayden" After a few minutes Ayden reached over and grabbed Brianna's beautiful breasts and started massaging them as he gently slid in and out of her. "Spank me" moaned Brianna in-between moans. Ayden took this command and slapped her also gently, "Harder" yelled out Brianna. He then slapped her as hard as he could and she screamed with pleasure, "Yeah baby, just like that" Ayden kept slapping for a few minutes before he felt his whole body tingle as he realized he was about to release his second load of the night (Well third…when Brianna shows up in that sexy tight dress how could he not go to the bathroom and rub on out?)

He tried his best to hold back because he never wanted this amazing feeling to end but he couldn't fight it for longer than 2 or 3 minutes, "Oh Brianna" he moaned as he kissed the back of her neck and blew his load deep in her pussy. He then pulled out of her and shot what he had left in him onto her back. Brianna turned to Ayden and kissed him then said "That was the most amazing sex ever!"

"I know I loved it" the two hugged, dried off and climbed into bed together. "Mind if I stay over more often baby?" "I don't mind at all!" "Really?!"

"Hey Ayden?"

"Yeah Brianna?"

"What did you mean earlier? I am a virgin"

"But what about Dakota?"

"Oh he tried, but he didn't get anywhere near the inside of me, I couldn't I still loved you"

"I never stopped loving you either" said Ayden

With those words exchanged the two feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
